Berjuanglah, demi kita—aku, kau, dan dia
by MinniMoy
Summary: Aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami—aku dan Sakura./Aku juga tahu satu hal lagi/Aku ingin bersaing sehat saja denganmu/ Kau tahu mengapa aku berkata demikian?/Karena aku.../ RnR Oneshoot SasuSaku -Maaf romancenya maksa- WARNING INSIDE


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alur tidak konstan, Bahasa tidak sesuai, typo bertebaran, ide pasaran, kurang dapet feel-nya

Don't Like – Don't Read

'Nggak suka – Nggak usah baca'

(`▽´)

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku baru memasuki sekolah baruku. Setelah lama aku menjejakkan kaki di negri orang, sekarang aku kembali lagi ke sini. Yah, kembali ke tempat di mana aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan—dulu.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di jalanan kota Konoha yang sepi. Perbedaan situasi di Eropa dan Konoha membuatku harus kembali beradaptasi dengan daerah ini, meskipun aku dilahirkan dan pernah—sangat lama—menetap di sini.

Hiruk pikuk orang berlalu lalang pun tak sepadat di Eropa. Masyarakat Jepang terlihat sangat santai dan menikmati aktivitas sehari-harinya.

Meskipun umurku sudah 16 tahun, terkadang aku belum bisa hidup mandiri. Tapi jangan salah, jangan pernah samakan aku dengan anak laki-laki seumuranku yang hidup manja dengan orangtuanya. Yang suka menghamburkan uang orangtuanya. Mereka adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa menghargai orang. Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Aku selalu—berusaha— menghargai orangtuaku, meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ah, kenapa aku jadi percaya diri sekali seperti ini?

Aku terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah baruku. 'Ck, Ya Tuhan.' Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa setiap orang yang melihatku selalu menggumamkan kata 'Wow.' Apa sih yang ada pada diriku ini? Apa aku patut dipuji? Mereka sih tidak tahu bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya. Yang 360 derajat berbeda dengan keadaan fisikku.

Kini aku telah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha _High School_. Sekolah baruku. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar gumaman itu. Wow, wow dan wow. Ah tapi sudahlah, abaikan saja.

Aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dingin, cuek dan tidak peduli. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Masih dengan tatapan cewek-cewek—yang menggelikan bagiku—.

Ah, sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Tsunade'.Aku mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

Eh, kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa tanpa bertanya aku bisa sampai di ruang kepala sekolah tanpa tersesat? Yah jawabannya, dulu aku sering ikut kakekku—yang pernah menjadi kepala sekolah di sini mengunjungi sekolahannya.

"Hei kau, duduklah!" Meskipun berbicara dengan nada memerintah, tapi Tsunade-sama yang aku kenal tidak sekejam itu.

"Hn,"

"Ekh, kau kan cucu Madara-sama itu? Iya kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Kau ini memang tak pernah berubah dari kecil. Orang sepintar dirimu ternyata tidak pernah bisa belajar kata-kata percakapan yang baik."

"..."

'Ih anak ini bebal sekali.'

"Yasudah sekarang kau, —" Tsunade celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. "Ah, Kakashi. Ini ada murid baru untuk kelasmu. Tolong antarkan. Mungkin sekarang Sarutobi sedang mengajar di kelasmu."

"Oke."

"Hei, ikutlah dengan Kakashi-senpai. Kau akan diantar ke kelasmu."

"Hn," jawabnya. 'Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama.'

"Dasar. Sama sekali tak ada ucapan permisi atau terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak sedingin dulu." Gumam Tsunade lirih setelah Sasuke keluar ruangannya.

(`▽´)

"Eh teman-teman, dalam hitungan ke-6 Sarutobi-senpai akan melangkahkan kaki ke kelas kita." teriak seorang anak berambut hitam seperti mangkok.

"Satu," teriak seorang anak yang berusaha menyembunyikan anjing yang dibawa ke dalam kolong meja.

"Ah iya, dua," Ucap seorang cowok yang—sepertinya—sedang mengigau. Mengapa bisa dikatakan mengigau? Lihat saja dia sedang asyik sendiri dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur? Padahal kan kelasnya ramai sekali dari tadi.

"TIIIIGAAAA..." teriak seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik pirang yang langsung disertai _deathglare_ dari teman-temannya karena keras suaranya seperti memakai 10 toa. Ckck, kelas ini.

"E-em-paat..." ucap seorang cewek bermata _lavender_.

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk... Terdengar bunyi pantul antara lantai dan sepatu milik seseorang.

"Lima," ucap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato 'ai' di kepalanya. Tepat dihitungannya tersebut, terdengar suara gagang pintu diputar.

"Enam." gumam semua murid. Tapi bedanya kali ini mereka hanya bergumam.

Tepat sekali ya hitungan cowok berambut mangkok tadi.

"Ohayou, anak-anak."

"Ohayou senpaaaiii..." jawab seluruh murid yang ada didalam kelas itu serempak. Kecuali gadis itu.

"Ohayou." Dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lirihnya. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan kosongnya saat ini.

"Ya hari ini kita hanya akan membahas..."

Tok. Tok. Tok. "Permisi."

Terlihat Kakashi-senpai memasuki kelas. Lalu ia berbicara dengan Sarutobi-senpai sebentar. Tak lupa gemuruh suara murid-murid kelas itu terdengar kembali. Memang ya tak bisa diam barang sejenak.

"Oh oke," Saat Sarutobi-senpai mengucapkan kalimat itu, sontak seluruh murid terdiam kembali.

Begini dong, kan enak sunyi.

Setelah menunggu Kakashi keluar kelas, dia berbicara "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Eropa." Seketika terdengar kata 'wow' kembali. "Tapi sebenarnya dia asli dari Jepang."

"Ayo, masuklah."

Saat itu kelas hening sejenak. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang—terlihat seperti pantat ayam— memasuki kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Sasuke Uchiha. 16 tahun. Pindahan dari Eropa. Mohon bantuaanya." Ia mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi yang sangat sangat datar dan dingin. Ya itulah kebiasaannya.

Saat mendengar ada nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' gadis itu; gadis yang sedari tadi menatap kosong langsung mengalihkan pandangaannya ke arah depan kelasnya. Ia terkejut bukan main.

Lalu saat Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas. Matanya terhenti pada sosok gadis bermata emerald yang sedang menatapnya bahagia dan terkejut. Sasuke merasa kenal dengan tatapannya itu. Ah tapi ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. 'Paling dia sama dengan cewek-cewek lain.'

"Uchiha, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di belakang lelaki jabrik itu."

"Hn,"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku itu. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia terus menatap Sasuke.

Sarutobi kembali melanjutkan materinya. Terdengar dengusan dari dua orang yang berbeda jenis.

Pertama, Naruto Uzumaki mendengus karena tak bisa menyapa Sasuke barang sejenak.

Kedua, Sakura Haruno mendengus karena tak bisa menatap Sasuke lebih lama.

Sarutobi terus melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Hambatan pada rongga hidung bisa disebabkan pembengkakan tulang hidung (konka), tulang hidung yang bengkok dan adanya polip hidung, bla bla ..."

Kringgg.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid kelas itu keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto keluar dengan Hinata. Mungkin dia sudah lupa akan Sasuke. Sedangkan untuk Sakura. Dia masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Ck.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke saat Sasuke sedang bersandar dan menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ yang ia pasang di telinganya. Sakura tersenyum.

Saat Sakura akan keluar kelas, Sasuke membuka matanya. Matanya mengekori kemana langkah kaki Sakura beranjak.

Saat Sakura berada di ambang pintu kelasnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah—yang sangat—ceria dan tak lupa seulas senyum yang mengembang. Sasuke merasakan ketulusan dari senyum Sakura. Dan tak lupa, tatapannya. Tatapan Sakura, terlihat sangat memancarkan kebahagiaan yang mendalam. Sejenak Sasuke berpikir 'mungkin senyumannya hanya untuk merayuku.' Tapi kenapa aku juga merasakan bahwa aku mengenal tatapan itu,

—tatapan tulus dan bahagia.

(`▽´)

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi. Tapi kali ini adalah bel pulang sekolah.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sedari tadi mengajakku mengobrol tentang masa kecil kita. Tujuanku saat ini hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah lalu meminum obat dan tidur. Itu saja.

Sembari berjalan menuju rumah. Aku ingin bercerita—pada diriku sendiri. Aku gila? Memang. Seperti orang tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ya memang seperti itulah aku.

Dulu aku pernah bersahabat dengan Naruto saat umurku masih 13 tahun. Lalu pada umur 14 aku kembali ke Eropa untuk menjalankan rutinitasku seperti biasa lagi. Jadi intinya aku ke sini hanya untuk relaksasi dengan udara segar. Lagi pula, kata Kaa-sanku rumahku sudah pindah lokasi. Jadi 'mungkin' aku sudah tidak punya teman dan hanya ditakdirkan untuk berteman dengan Naruto. Eh kenapa aku berpikir 'aku sudah tidak punya teman.' Memangnya aku pernah berteman ya dengan orang lain selain Naruto saat aku kecil? Tapi kenapa juga aku selalu merasa kehilangan akan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ah, entahlah.

Aku sebenarnya tidak benci pada Naruto, hanya saja aku tidak suka melihatnya yang cerewet sekali itu. Sudah lama sebenarnya aku juga —sedikit—merindukan Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatku rindu. Eh sebentar, daritadi aku mendengar derap langkah kecil yang sepertinya mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berhenti sejenak. Tapi saat kutengok ke belakang, hanya terlihat jalanan yang kosong.

Ah yasudah abaikan. Paling juga cewek-cewek genit yang suka mengikutiku.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah itu lagi. Aku tiba-tiba langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Tidak seperti tadi. Kali ini aku tidak berhenti dahulu baru menengok. Tapi menengok dulu baru berhenti. Dan tepat. Ternyata seorang cewek berambut _soft pink_ sedang mengekoriku.

"Kenapa kau? Mau membuntutiku?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Ah tidak apa. Ini jalan menuju rumahku." Jawab cewek itu yang kata Naruto namanya Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Hm, Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.

Sakura POV

Sebenarnya Sakura berbohong. Ia memang bermaksud mengikuti Sasuke. Karena ia ingin tahu di mana 'rumah baru' Sasuke. Di persimpangan jalan sebelumnya harusnya Sakura belok ke arah kanan. Sedangkan karena ia mengikuti Sasuke, ia ikut berbelok ke arah kiri.

"Oh," jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menghiraukan Sakura, tentu saja.

"Sasuke," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan.

'Ah, tatapan itu lagi. Sangat tulus. Tapi sepertinya saat ini yang mendominasi tatapannya adalah errr— seperti tatapan rindu.' Batin Sasuke.

'Ah aku benar-benar sangat merindukan tatapan itu. Tatapan hangat dari pemiliknya yang yang sangat dingin dan cuek.' Inner Sakura berbicara.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka membiarkan diri mereka berkutat dengan batin mereka masing-masing. Dan tak lupa juga dengan masih bertatapan. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura menunjukkan tatapan tulusnya dan juga—

—tatapan rindunya.

(`▽´)

Keesokan harinya, saat aku memasuki kelasku, aku langsung mencari Naruto.

Saat aku menemukannya, ternyata ia sedang duduk berdua di pojok kelas bersama Hinata, "Hinata bolehkah aku meminjam Naruto sebentar. Ya? Tolonglah aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Naruto."

"Ba-baaiklah, Saku-chan. Pergilah Na-naruto-kun." Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya. Naruto pun membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Hinataaaa." ucap Sakura.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Ikut aku sebentar ke atap. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Sesampainya di atap, "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Eh, Naruto apa benar sahabat yang selama ini kau rindukan itu Sasuke yang teman sekelas kita itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aduh kau ini, masa lupa? Dulu kau bilang kau kangen dengan sahabatmu yang namanya Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Kau hanya menyebutkan kalau orangnya sangat dingin dan cuek."

"Ah iya. Kau benar sekali Sakura. Maaf aku lupa." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengajakku ke sini?"

"Bolehkah aku bercerita tentang masa kecilku?" tanya Sakura

"Boleh."

"Jadi gini Naruto. Sewaktu aku kecil aku punya 2 sahabat laki-laki. Yang satu namanya Sai dan yang satunya namanya Sasuke. Ya Sasuke Uchiha. Dari umur 2 tahun kita sudah mulai dikenalkan satu sama lain oleh orang tua kita masing-masing. Meskipun dalam logikanya, tidak mungkin anak umur 2 tahun bisa saling mengenal,"

"tapi entah bagaimana bisa, kita memulai pertemanan sejak saat itu. Saat usiaku 5 tahun, aku mulai mencintai Sasuke. Mungkin kau pikir ini hanya cinta monyet atau cinta balita semata. Tapi tidak bagiku. Cinta itu masih ada hingga saat ini." Wajah Sakura mulai sendu.

"Saat umur kita 7 tahun, Sasuke pindah secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberi tahu. Sejak saat itu kita—aku dan Sai kehilangan kontak dengannya. Saat kudatangi rumahnya, kata tetangganya dia sudah pindah sejak kemarin."

"Sai mulai berusaha mencari data-data keberadaan Sasuke melalui internet. Kemampuan Sai memang sangat tidak diragukan. Dia menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang ada di Perancis. Eropa tepatnya," Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto masih tetap memperhatikan Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang di mana sahabatmu yang satunya itu? Sai?"

"Dia," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "saat dia ada di perjalanan menuju bandara untuk ke Eropa, mobilnya mengalami kecelakaan. Sopirnya mengantuk saat itu. Karena pada saat itu waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi "

"Sai sempat koma selama seminggu. Lalu dia sadar dan menyuruhku untuk terus mencari Sasuke kita. Dia bahkan menitipkan sebuah surat untuk Sasuke," Naruto menatap iba Sakura.

"Mungkin sebelumnya dia sudah memiliki firasat yang sama sepertiku bahwa di hari itu akan terjadi hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku dan bagi dirinya sendiri."

"Sejak saat itu aku terus berusaha mencari Sasuke meskipun umurku masih 8 tahun. Do'a yang tak pernah kulupakan adalah pertama, semoga Sai bahagia di sana dan tidak menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan untuk memenuhi janjinya yaitu mencari Sasuke. Dan yang kedua, pastinya aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menerima dia sesuai dengan kondisinya nanti."

"Bukannya aku ingin Sasuke kenapa-napa. Tapi firasatku selalu berkata begitu. Dan benar saja saat pertama kali aku menatap matanya, aku merasa dia tidak mengenaliku lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku tinggal di dekat sini. Persimpangan jalan di depan belok ke kiri. Saat aku berumur 12 tahun ada orang yang menempati rumah kosong di depan rumahku. Tapi di sana hanya ditempati oleh seorang kakek. Namanya Madara Uchiha."

"Oh aku kenal dengan Madara-sama." selaku.

"Saat aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia tinggal sendiri. Dia menjawab bahwa setahun lagi keluarganya akan kembali ke sini. Saat itu keluarganya masih ada di Eropa. Satu tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran denganku. Sejak saat itu, dia—Sasuke mulai berteman denganku. Dia tidak pernah bercerita mengapa ia pindah ke Eropa. Lalu tahun berikutnya dia kembali ke Eropa."

"Ah, yaa..." seruku berbarengan dengan Naruto. "Kau duluan Sakura." sahut Naruto.

"Aku sering menemukan Sasuke menyendiri dan merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perut dan punggungnya. Kulitnya juga berubah agak coklat. Terkadang juga dia terlihat seperti ingin menggaruk tubuhnya. Aku dan Sai sering memergokinya. Pernah sekali kita menergurnya tapi dia benar-benar marah saat itu dan mengusir kita. Semenjak itu kita tidak pernah menegurnya saat ia menyendiri. Sepertinya ia memiliki suatu penyakit." Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Naruto Kaget, bagaimana bisa apa yang dialami Sakura sama persis dengan apa yang pernah dialaminya. "Sakura, aku rasa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kepindahan Sasuke ke Eropa."

Aku tetap diam tak menanggapi Naruto. Aku mulai menangis terisak. Ya, cengeng sekali aku.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Naruto lalu berusaha menenangkanku dengan memelukku.

(`▽´)

Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dia merasa bosan.

Ah ya, sekarang jam 12 siang. Sudah saatnya ia meminum obatnya. Ia mengambil tas plastik hitam kecil dari dalam tasnya. Dan pasti kalian tahu apa isinya. Ya, obat.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir di mana tempat aman untuk dia meminum obat. Dia tidak mau terlihat sebagai cowok lemah yang penyakitan. Dia selalu berusaha kuat.

Ya, Atap.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap. Ia membuka pintu yang menjadi jalan utama naik menuju atap sekolahnya.

Saat ia akan sampai, ia mendengar isak tangis dari seorang cewek. Karena ia semakin penasaran, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia kaget saat melihat, temannya—Naruto Uzumuki sedang memeluk Sakura.

Saat itu juga Naruto kaget, "Sasuke," gumamnya dengan pelukannya pada Sakura masih belum dilepaskan.

Saat Sakura mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, ia sedikit mendorong Naruto. Ia berbalik arah karena tadi ia membelakangi pintu atap. Ia juga kaget saat tahu Sasuke ada di sana.

Kembali mata mereka bertemu. Dan cukup lama, sampai Sasuke menyiratkan suatu makna dari matanya membuat Sakura kaget. Mungkin Sasukenya itu mengira bahwa 'aku anak cewek yang genit yang suka merebut pacar temannya sendiri. Bahkan sampai berani berpelukan di atap yang notabene masih lingkungan sekolah. Oh tidak, Sasuke. Bukan Seperti itu maksudku.'

Kalian tahu apa tatapan dari Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kaget? Yang juga membuat Sasuke membalikkan pernyataannya lagi bahwa cewek ini sama saja dengan fansgirlnya yang lain? Yang genit? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jijik.

(`▽´)

Saat itu Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang langsung pergi setelah menatapnya. Ia merasa kecewa pada Sasuke karena telah menilainya serendah itu. Padahal kan tadinya ia bertemu Naruto untuk membicarakan Sasuke.

Saat Sakura sudah berada di dekat Sasuke, ia kembali menarik tangan Sasuke seperti dulu. Sakura menarik Sasuke menuju ke taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Sasuke juga tak menolak tarikan tangan Sakura itu. Dia terus mengikuti Sakura. Ia merasa kenal dengan genggaman tangan itu.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Sasuke sekarang tolong dengarkan aku. Jangan menyelaku sebelum aku berhenti bicara."

"hn,"

"Janji jangan memotong, janji jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan janji jangan pergi."

"Hn."

"Oke kuanggap 'hn' mu kali ini sebagai iya."

"..."

"Sasuke, kau masih ingat aku dan Sai? Kita dulu bertiga pernah bersahabat. Saat umur kita tujuh tahun, kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan berita apapun. Rumahmu juga pindah. Sai selalu berusaha mencari. Akhirnya Sai menemukanmu di Eropa. Ia mengetahuinya dari Internet. Saat itu Sai berusaha menyusulmu ke Eropa. Aku sebenarnya sangat memaksa untuk ikut, tapi Sai menolak. Karena katanya aku cewek. Susah mengurusnya." Sakura menghela nafas.

"..."

"Saat perjalanan ke Bandara, waktu itu pukul 1 pagi. Sopirnya mengantuk dan menabrak pembatas Jalan. Sai dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia sempat koma seminggu. Lalu ia bangun hanya untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus selalu mencarimu, Sasuke."

"Dia juga menitipkan surat ini untukmu." Sakura menyerahkan surat yang sedari tadi ia simpan di saku bajunya.

"Setelah dia menitipkan surat itu padaku, dan setalah ia berpamitan pada orang tuanya, Sai menutup matanya untuk selamanya." ucap Sakura semakin lirih.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut... Dan sekarang ia menyadari apa arti rasa kehilangannya selama ini. Ia ternyata memiliki sahabat yang sejak kecil terus berusaha mencari saat ia pindah tanpa memberi kabar.

"Dan aku bersumpah aku mengatakan hal ini sesuai realita. Bukan seperti yang kau maksud dalam tatapanmu itu. Aku bukan cewek seperti mereka. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena ingin menarik perhatianmu. Aku juga memeluk Naruto karena aku sedih saat menceritakan kembali 'persahabatan kita' padanya," Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Tolong mengertilah aku."

Sejenak hening.

"Maaf." Kata yang mungkin sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah diucapkan Sasuke. Kata maaf Sasuke mengandung banyak perngertian.

"Maaf untuk tatapan jijik itu."

"Maaf telah meninggalkanmu dan Sai tanpa memberi kabar."

"Maaf telah membuatmu kesal."

"Maaf untuk semuanya."

"Maaf karena aku sempat melupakanmu. Dan itu pun tidak sengaja." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan amnesia setengah." balas Sasuke.

"Dan maaf, karena aku Sai meninggal."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, "Tidak untuk yang terakhir. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu sudah takdir Sasuke.".

"Biarlah jangan ungkit masalah kecelakaan itu lagi. Biarkanlah Sai tenang di sana. Dan ya, kau harus jujur tentang yang ini."

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali dingin tapi masih dengan rasa menyesal yang mendalam.

"Kau sakit apa?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia sebenarnya masih belum bisa memberitahukannya pada orang lain—ah bukan sahabatnya sendiri. "Aku..." Sasuke semakin gugup.

"Kau harus jujur. Karena kau sudah berjanji."

"Aku terkena kanker pankreas, Sakura."

"Ap-apa?" Sakura kembali mendongakkan wajahnya. Kini ia mengangkat wajah Sasuke yang menunduk. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Kali ini adalah ...

Tatapan iba, sekaligus sedih.

(`▽´)

Sesampainya di rumah. Aku benar-benar frustasi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jalan takdirku seperti ini. Haruskah aku kehilangan sahabatku untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Apa? Kedua kali? Tidak tidak.

Sasuke tidak mungkin ...

Ia kan selalu kuat. Bahkan Ia tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun.

Sasuke selalu berusaha tegar dan tersenyum. Meskipun hanya senyuman tipis, ya tipis sekali.

Sasuke tak mungkin mengikuti jejak Sai. Sasuke berbeda dengan Sai.

Ya Tuhan, berikan aku petunjuk.

(`▽´)

Hari ini tepat sebulan dimana kejadian di taman belakang sekolah itu berlangsung. Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Ya layaknya seperti hubungan persahabatan. Setiap hari Sakura selalu berusaha ada di samping Sasuke. Setiap Sasuke ingin meminum obatnya pada jam 12 siang, Sakura selalu mengantarkannya ke atap.

Sakura dan Sasuke juga bersekolah layaknya anak-anak lainnya. 'Eh Sasuke? Mana ya dia?' Batin Sakura.

Tepat saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, hp sakura bergetar. Sakura segara mengangkatnya. Untung ini pelajaran Kakashi-senpai. Pasti orang itu telat lagi.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Moshi-moshi_. Apa ini Sakura-chan?" Suara orang diseberang.

"Ehm, aku Mikoto Uchiha. Kaa-sannya Sasuke. Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit Konoha, nak?"

DEG

'Ada apa ini? Pasti Sasuke ..." Sakura termenung.

"Halo,",

"Ah ya, maaf Mikoto-san. Aku akan segera ke sana." Suara Sakura terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sakura langsung memasukkan hp-nya itu ke dalam sakunya lagi.

"Naruto, izinkan aku ke Kakashi. Aku mau pulang, kerabatku sakit."

"Oke. Mau diantar?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih Naruto."

"Yasudah. Hati-hati ya."

(`▽´)

Aku berlari ke arah parkiran sekolah. Aku langsung mengendarai mobilku menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sesampainya disana, aku bertemu Mikoto Uchiha di depan IGD.

"Mikoto-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke."

"Dia sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Sebelum masuk ke IGD ia terus menggumamkan namamu, nak."

"Sakura, boleh aku titip Sasuke sebentar. Aku akan pulang mengambil beberapa bajunya."

"Oh silahkan bibi." Sakura memaksakan senyumannya.

Ya tuhan. Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku.

Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku terus mondar-mondar di depan pintu IGD.

Saat pintu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari IGD. Aku menghentikan aktivitas mondar-mandirku itu. Aku langsung bertanya pada dokter itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dok?"

"Dia semakin memburuk. Kami harus melakukan operasi. Terapi yang dijalaninya di Eropa hanya memberikan sedikit perubahan."

Ya tuhan. Aku terpaksa menyetujuinya.

"Lakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk dia dok."

Saat Sasuke keluar dari IGD. Ia memanggil namaku, "Sakura."

"Ya Sasuke?" Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Mencoba memberikan semangat padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku merepotkanmu. Mana Kaa-san?"

"Sahabat bisa saja tak mempedulikan dunianya sendiri. Yang terpenting dari persahabatan adalah melihat sahabatnya tersenyum itu sudah bisa melupakan segala masalahnya." Aku menarik nafas, "Kaa-sanmu pulang sebentar untuk mengambil baju gantimu." Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ia tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum. Betapa senangnya aku saat itu.

Aku tidak melihat kepanikan dari wajah Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak kaget saat ia tahu akan dioperasi. Apalagi tanpa didampingi keluarganya. Apa mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini saat di Eropa? Hm, ya berjuanglah Sasuke. Demi keluargamu. Demi kita—aku dan Sai.

Aku mulai menatap onyxnya itu. Di sanalah kita saling membagi semangat. Saling berbagi arti persahabatan. Sama-sama saling berbagi arti kehidupan kita masing-masing selama ini. Saling berbagi rasa rindu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku sendiri yang tidak kuat menatap onyx itu. Entahlah. Firasatku buruk saat ini. Aku sedih. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat kesedihan itu. Biarkanlah aku larut dalam kesedihanku barang sejenak saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat menanggungnya.

Dan untuk sekarang, yang bisa aku bagi hanyalah... tatapan sedih.

Maafkan aku Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu nak?"

Tiba-tiba bibi Mikoto sudah berdiri di dekatku.

"Masih sama seperti tadi. Aku sebenarnya tak kuat untuk berbaring."

"Tou-san dan nii-san mu akan segera menyusul ke sini. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dari Eropa."

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke harus dioperasi kembali."

Dilihat dari ekspresinya Mikoto-san sangat kaget mendengarnya. Ya bagaimana tidak. Meskipun Sasuke sudah sering dioperasi, yang namanya seorang Ibu pasti tetap sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya sudahlah nak. Kaa-san akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu. Berjuanglah nak, demi kita."

Setelah itu Sasuke beranjak menuju ke ruang operasi dengan kasur dorongnya yang dikendalikan oleh perawatnya.

'Semoga Sai tidak benar-benar merindukan Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak susah-susah menyusulnya ke sana.'

(`▽´)

Sudah 10 jam aku menunggu Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam ruang operasi. Aku hanya beralih dari tempatku saat orangtuaku datang mengantarkan baju ganti untukku. Karena sejak pertama aku ke sini, aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku. Jadi intinya aku beranjak dari tempat hanya untuk ke toilet sekadar mengganti seragamku saja.

Aku sangat was-was dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Ayolah Tuhan, kapan operasi ini akan selesai dengan hasil yang terbaik?

Tepat pada pukul 10.30, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan juga suara roda dari kasur dorong Sasuke. Sekarang sahabatku yang satu itu masih terlelap tidur. Ia masih terpengaruh biusnya.

(`▽´)

Sudah 5 hari Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Awalnya dokter mengira bahwa Sasuke masih terpengaruh obat biusnya. Tapi sampai satu setengah hari, Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Saat di cek kembali, ternyata Sasuke sedang dalam masa kritisnya. Dan kata dokter jika hari ini Sasuke masih tak kunjung sadar, dokter tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa.

Setelah dokter keluar dari ruang rawat inap Sasuke. Tangan Sakura perlahan menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Sasuke. Lalu dia menatap mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Sakura merindukan tatapan onyx Sasuke. Tatapan yang memberikan banyak arti di dalamnya. Tatapan yang menghangatkan hati. Tatapan yang menenangkan jiwa. Ah pokoknya sekarang Sakura benar-benar rindu akan tatapan itu.

Sakura rindu.

Sakura rindu padanya.

Sakura rindu dengan tatapannya.

Sakura ...

"_Sai, kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis cilik berambut _soft pink_ itu. _

"_Sebentar ya Sakura, Sasuke. Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit sebentar. Aku ingin berobat ke dokter. Aku sedang terkena flu."_

"_Ah Sai. Kau sakit? Aku ikut ya?"_

"_Jangan. Di sana banyak orang sakit. Nanti kalau kau tertular virus bagaimana? Kau akan jadi ikutan sakit."_

"_Ya, di sini saja denganku." sela Sasuke._

"_Ah tidak, aku ikut." Sakura merengek-rengek._

"_Jaa Sakura, Sasuke..."_

"_Sasuke aku ingin ikut dengan Sai. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Sakura menangis_

"_Sudahlah. Sai pasti baik-baik saja Sakura. Ayo pulang."_

"_Tidak mau. Aku mau menunggu Sai pulang."_

"_Sakura..." Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura yang ditatap Sasuke seperti itu mulai tenang. Ia mulai merasa, pasti Sai tidak apa-apa. Tuhan kan selalu baik._

_Sakura merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah berhasil menenangkannya._

_Sasuke membatin, 'Mungkin orang lain mengira perhatian berlebih yang Sakura berikan pada Sai itu bukan seperti perhatian seorang sahabat. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu, Sakura tidak mencintai Sai. Sakura hanya mencintaiku. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi coba lihat tatapan matanya, tingkah lakunya, perlakuannya padaku. Ya kalian tidak tahu bagaimana, karena aku memang tidak memberitahu kalian.'_

"_Sudahlah Sakura. Sai akan berjuang, demi kita."_

(`▽´)

Sakura sudah bangun dari tidur. Semalam ia bermimpi tentang Sai yang akan pergi ke dokter dan ia sangat khawatir mendengarnya. Untungnya ada Sasuke saat itu. Jadi ia bisa menenangkan dirinya lewat tatapan Sasuke. Itu adalah kejadian saat ia masih kecil.

Ah, tatapan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura merindukannya.

Kapan dia bangun? Ini sudah hari ke enamnya. Kalau ia tidak segera sadar, maka ...

Jangan. Tolong jangan lakukan, Ya Tuhan.

(`▽´)

Hei lihatlah, ini sudah hari ke-7. Dan Sasuke belum juga bangun. Kata dokter, dia semakin memburuk.

Aku kembali menautkan jari-jariku ke jemari Sasuke. Kalian tanya kemana Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, dan Itachi-nii kemana? Mereka sedang dalam proyek bisnis mereka. Apakah kalian berpikir mereka tidak peduli akan Sasuke? Tidak, tidak. Itu Salah. Aku yang memaksa mereka kembali bekerja. Kasihan aku melihat mereka terpuruk di sini menatap Sasuke yang masih berbaring. Kalian masih berpikir mereka kejam? Jangan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar memaksa habis-habisan—atau bisa juga dibilang hampir mengusir mereka dari Rumah Sakit. Aku pikir dengan mereka kembali bekerja, mereka tidak ikut-ikutan terpuruk seperti Sasuke.

Hei, sebentar aku merasa ada yang bergerak di telapak tanganku. Tunggu aku akan melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih. Keajaibanmu sungguh luar biasa. Kau akhirnya membangunkan Sasuke setelah 7 hari ia koma.

Kulihat Sasuke masih berusaha membuka matanya. Mencoba kembali beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang masuk malalui sela-sela gorden kamar inapnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sa-saku-ra," ucap Sasuke lirih

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Aku berpindah ke sebelah kanan Sasuke. Aku memencet tombol hijau yang ada di sana. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar gagang pintu diputar.

"Sudah sadar. Akhirnya." Kata sang dokter sambil mengecek selang-selang yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke. "Kau sudah membaik, nak. Selamat, kau berhasil melewati masa kritismu." Sedangkan _assistant_nya sedang sibuk menyuntikkan antibiotik—mungkin—ke selang-selang.

"Hn," Ah Sasuke, selalu saja kau begitu.

"Ya sudah Sakura, kita keluar dulu."

"Terima kasih, dok." Saat mengatakannya, Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus.

Hening sejenak.

"Sakura,"

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti yang diinginkan Sai dalam suratnya."

"Sasuke, sudahlah."

"Maaf, karena telah membuatmu harus menjagaku seperti saat ini. Keadaannya terbalik."

"Ya ampun Sasuke. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sebenarnya sudah capek Sakura merasakan sakit ini." ucap Sasuke datar dengan tatapan kosong.

"... " Aku masih mendengarkan Sasuke. Tak ingin menyela.

"A-aaku sudah tidak kuat untuk terus berpura-pura tegar. Aku capek. Tapi aku masih ingin memenangkan hal itu." Entah mengapa Sasuke semakin menguatkan genggamannya padaku.

"... " Aku menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berjuang lagi demi kau dan Sai. Aku benar-benar menyerah saat ini," Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak. "Lagi pula aku merindukan Sai."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi putus asa begini. Apa kau tak melihat sekelilingmu. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Ada ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, teman-temanmu, dan ... Aku"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Saat ini aku menyerah. Maafkan aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku akan menyusul Sai saja. Aku ingin istirahat. Selamat ting—," Tepat saat Sasuke akan mengucapkan suku kata terakhirnya, terdengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang terdengar dari arah mesin-mesin yang selangnya tertempel pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeee..." Aku berteriak putus asa.

(`▽´)

_Sasuke,_

_Mungkin kau membaca surat dariku ini saat aku sudah tiada._

_Kau sih pergi tidak bilang-bilang._

_Kapan kau kembali?_

_Hei Sasuke,_

_Aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami_—_aku dan Sakura._

_Kau terkena kanker pankreas kan? _

_Aku mengetahuinya dari Kaa-sanku yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu diberitahu oleh Kaa-sanmu._

_Aku juga tahu satu hal lagi. Kau mencintai Sakura lebih dari sahabat kan?_

_Aku sebenarnya sedikit tidak terima, karena aku juga mencintainya._

_Yang membuatku sedikit kesal padamu adalah ternyata dia juga mencintaimu, huh._

_Aku ingin bersaing sehat saja denganmu._

_Siapa yang bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama, pasti bisa memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya_

_Kau tahu mengapa aku berkata demikian?_

_Karena aku juga sakit sepertimu. TBC_—_itu nama penyakitku._

_Memang penyakitku tidak semematikan penyakitmu. Aku memang terlihat jahat sekali ya di surat ini._

_Ya itu karena aku merasa aku bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama darimu._

_Oke sekarang lupakan masalah itu._

_Kita nanti pasti akan bertemu lagi di tempat selanjutnya._

_Jika kita berdua gagal, biarkanlah Sakura bahagia bersama orang lain._

_Oh ya satu lagi pesanku, jaga Sakura selagi kau bisa._

_Sahabatmu, Sai._

(`▽´)

AN: Inilah oneshoot dari saya. Maaf sangat mengecewakan. Benar-benar tidak ada feel dalam fic ini. Entahlah. Yang penting saya berhasil *menurut saya* mempublishnya. Terserah reader(s) mau bilang apa.

Sakit saya langsung kambuh habis ngetik ini fic. Gila aja, ngetik dari pagi sampe malam. Lupa minum obat. #abaikan

Jangan lupa buat ninggalin review, kritik yang membangun serta saran. Tolong jangan flame. Karena kita sama-sama belajar menghargai karya orang lain agar kita juga bisa dihargai.

Sekian dari saya,

Arigato


End file.
